


Turnabout is Fair Play

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [27]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Sigismund Dijkstra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Novigrad (The Witcher), Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Rosemary and Thyme | Chameleon (The Witcher), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: The Eternal Fire used a scent trap to catch Dandelion, meaning they knew he was an Omega before they caught him. The list of people who could have told them that is awfully small.Turnabout is Fair PlayIt is fair for a person to do something to harm someone who has harmed him or her.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Sigismund Dijkstra & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sigismund Dijkstra & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Turnabout is Fair Play

Geralt was well aware he was being watched. He’d been watched since he first stepped out of the Rosemary and Thyme, in search of ingredients for his potions. But he had a feeling he knew who was spying on him, a feeling that only intensified as he stepped around a corner and found himself face to face with the man in charge of spies himself.

“Who do I spy?” asked Dijkstra. “It’s Geralt of Rivia.”

Geralt groaned and shook his head. “Will you stop following me already?”

“I will. Soon as you tell me where my treasure is.”

“Me and Menge-” Geralt waved his hand. “Didn’t see eye to eye.”

“How badly?”

“Badly.”

“Suppose that explains why Menge’s fortress burned down,” mused Dijkstra. Then his eyes narrowed. “My treasure wasn’t in there, was it?”

“Didn’t see it,” he said truthfully. He hadn’t exactly looked for it though. “And twenty tons of gold is hard to miss.”

The spy seemed incensed. “You mean to say you’ve come to me empty handed?”

“First off. You came to me,” snapped Geralt. “Second, I do have something in my hand.” He’d pulled it from his pocket when he’d realized who had had him tailed, and slowly held it out to Dijkstra with a grin. “The key to a vault, found it on Menge.”

“A vault?” Demanded the former spy, taking the key with a scowl. “That I need to find on my own? You’ve not made things much easier for me.”

“Spare me,” snapped Geralt. “I want my reward.”

“Geralt…” Dijkstra shook his head chidingly. “Do all Witchers have such nerve?”

“What?”

The spy pushed himself off the wall he’d leaned on, stepping closer to Geralt. “You knew from the start who robbed me. But you didn’t deign to share that information.”

Geralt manage to be surprised. “How’d you find out?”

“I ask the questions here.”

“Not true. You made a statement.” The Witcher stepped forward. “Come on Dijkstra- this tough guy act doesn’t work on me. We’re both adults. Act like one.”

Dijkstra laughed. “Ah Geralt… I should have you strangled. But I like you, you bastard.”

“I like you two,” Geralt lied. “You count without a country.” He shook his head. “Now that we’ve declared our feelings for each other, how’d you find out?”

“Sensed from the start you were up to something. You didn’t haggle about your pay. And then I heard from my sources that Hecknel and Dandelion had rubbed elbows. Wasn’t hard to connect the dots.”

“The dots being that Dandelion can’t help but get involved in everything?”

“Something like that.” Dijkstra straightened his shoulders, as though attempting to make his bulk more intimidating. “And now… time to settle things.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t reach for his sword. Not just yet. “That a threat?”

“Quite the contrary. You helped me Witcher, in spite of everything, you’ve earned your reward.”

“Don’t bother,” he said, shaking his head. “I have Dandelion back already.”

“The whole city knows that,” said Dijkstra. “But that’s not what I meant.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavy pouch. “Take my coin. I always pay my debts. Even to liars.”

Geralt took the bag without a word.

“And a final, humble plea. Tell your pet not to try to fool me, ever again.”

Geralt snorted, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny, Witcher?”

“I’ve been thinking,” said the Witcher. “The Eternal Fire used a scent trap to catch Dandelion, meaning they knew he was an Omega before they caught him.”

“Unfortunate.”

Geralt gave him a moment, but when it was clear the spy had nothing more to say he said, “The list of people who could have told them that is awfully small.”

“Are you accusing me?”

The Witcher shook his head. “I’m stating a fact and asking why you did it.”

The former spy’s eyes narrowed. “Your bumbling foolery in Oxenfurt cost me Reince,” said Dijkstra. “I should have had two you executed-”

“Oh fuck off,” snapped Geralt. “A grudge from nearly a decade ago?” He shook his head. “You know what I think? I think he came here, boasted to you. He told you his secret, didn’t he?” The Witcher stepped closer. “He told you that Ciri was right under your nose in the stable the last time you spoke to him on Thanned.”

Dijkstra said nothing and Geralt stepped back, straightening his shoulders. “You couldn’t stand the hit on your pride, so you arranged for a little humiliation for Dandelion in return.”

“I wouldn’t call his public exposure as an Omega a _little humiliation_ ,” said Dijkstra quietly.

Geralt shook his head. “I think you miscalculated. It was the best dirt you had on him, you wouldn’t have wanted it publicly known.” He leaned closer, eyes narrowing. “You knew they’d break his feet, and after all, you still haven’t forgiven me for what I did to your ankle.”

Dijkstra almost looked uneven, and Geralt wondered if the spy had miscalculated again and been foolish enough to come alone. “Are you going to kill me, Geralt?”

“No.”

For a moment, Dijkstra seemed to be relieved.

Then Geralt stomped on his good foot as hard as he could, sending his steel toed boot into the bones. He hear feel them crack, even above Dijkstra’s pained cry. “You know what they say, turnabout is fair play, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, he did tell Dandelion wayyyyy back in Cast Bread on the Water that he’d break Dijkstra’s other ankle for him and Dandelion seemed pretty excited by the idea.


End file.
